Lunar Coven
by Loveableheart
Summary: Nellie and her cousins were attacked by members of the Volturi who know her Aunt Jen, a vampire, of curse. The girls manage to escape and find the Lunar Coven. The only problem? One of the cousins is seven- an Immortal Child an now the Volturi wants them for reasons that involve their Aunt. They need their new Coven to help them find our what that is. .: I don't own Twilight:.


Run.

"Hurrey up!" I scream trying to ignore the burning of my legs. The forest blurred by in brown and green- thing I never noticed stuck out like the dragonflies flitting around or the distance and just how close it was. The sun dazzled my eyes more than it should, and my skin glittered.

My eyes used to be a light blue. Now they're crimson. Just like Cass and Dani and even Henna.

Aunt Jen had said that the first year you are turn it's weird. I never saw them coming though, when me and my cousins were at the park. But Dani was smart and we got away.

"There! That's Aunt Jen talked about!" I shouted, pointing off to the right where a large house stood obscured by dress and a brick fence covered in ivy and honeysuckle.

Aunt Jen used to tell us that a group of Vampires lived close by, she had always wanted to go join them, but our family had kept with us.

The forest rushed around us, speckles of light slipping through the leaves onto the pine needles on the ground, muffling the sound of our feet as we ran.

"Where did they go?" A voice behind us called, and a chill ran down my spine and by reflex I threw my head over my shoulder to see my blonde ringlets streaming the air in flowing ripples behind me.

Focusing my attention back forwards we reached the homes fence and with one fluid motion, leaped up into the air. If I wasn't running for my life, I would have smiled at the sensation of the air gliding around my arms before I landed softly on the ground and kept running.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Cass shouted to me.

I shook my head. "No, they have to know that a Coven lives here and they wouldn't try to come here without the Volturi."

"Then what about us?" she replied quickly.

I didn't answer as we flew up the yard to the large marble plantation style home. When we reached the steps, I daintily knocked on the door, trying to be gentle. Aunt Jen told stories of when she had crushed the car door as a Newborn.

A woman opened the door after a moment that felt like forever and focused her golden eyes on us all. She immediately smiled- probably excited to see new faces that know about her Coven, and that usually means joining, but then it faded the second she saw Henna- she is just seven after all.

"You all, you've committed a crime!" she began before opening her mouth again to call someone but I shook my head vigorously.

"We were attacked, and we're being chased- please," I pleaded.

She stopped a moment, before another call rang out from the woods and she bit her lip before ushering us in. "Get in, get in, hurry."

"Garth!" she called out once she'd shut the door. "Garth come here, now!"

The home was massive.. The living was full of plush couches a fireplace with bookshelves and a large dining room table and a large sweeping staircase going up to a balcony and a floor that we couldn't see.

A man strode around the corner, with wavy hair the color of sand. His froze when he saw Henna who Cass picked up protectively. "What," the man began before I cute him off.

"We were attacked, we didn't turn her," I explained.

"For a moment, he stared at us, before the woman gave him a pointed look and he went back around the corner. There were murmurs from the other room and the woman turned to us.

"I'm Helen, by the way, and don't worry- your safe here. Not the first Immortal Child we've met, actually," she says her eyes flicking to Henna.

Two people rushed down the stairs, getting to us in two seconds flat. One of them was a girl that probably made models jealous, with long and silky Chesnutt hair and a soft face, and a delicate build. "They are not hurt." she said to Helen.

The other was a boy with blonde hair falling in layers on top of his head, and a kind of smirk as he stood a few inches taller than the girl. "They're not hurt but the do have the little one."

"Do you not remember Fica? Gosh, do they know?" the girl said quickly.

Garth strode back around the corner with four people, a girl with fiery red hair is messy curls, a boy with dark hair that gave off an arrogant air, another red hair- this one a boy, and another boy with soft light brown curls that just touched the tops of his ears.

"Catherine, are they hurt?" he asked the girl standing in front of us.

"No," she answered immediately. "They are perfectly fine, well, sort of- the bites."

"How old are all of you?" Helen asked.

"I'm fifteen, Cass is twelve, Henna is seven, and Danielle is fourteen," I said, pointing to all of us too.

"I'm fifteen," the red headed girl said with a grin.

"No your not, the dark haired boy said. "Your 126."

She gave him a look and he laughed.

Garth stared at us the same way the Catherin had, but nodding tho Helen. "They're fine- telling the truth."

"Should we expaling everything to them?" the redheaded girl asked.

"The found us, they already know," the blonde boy replied.

"Let them explain," Helen said gently. "Are you all hungry? Do you need to rest?"

"Yes!" Dani said with a giant sigh of relief. Cass elbowed her, but Dani just shrugged.

"What? We've been running forever, I need food," she said.

Cass muttered something like "do you realize what food that is?" before Danie grew quiet.

"Oh," she said.. "I'm fine, thanks."

"What happened to you all?" Garth asked.

"We were at the park, and these people attacked us, two men and a woman- they knew our Aunt Jen, they wre going to take us with thme, but Dani here pulling a trick and we had enough time to get away."

I look at them all in turn before the boy with the curly hair smiles. "Well, your all here now."

Helen nods. "That's right. Now come on, let's get you all cleaned up. That's Kale by the way," she says pointing to the blonde boy. "And Falre and Von," she says motioning to the gingers. "The Castor," the dark haired boy. "And Callen." The boy with the curly hair.

"And Welcome to the Lunar Coven."

* * *

**So I used to dislike Twilight then I didn't mind then I watched Some of Breaking Dawn Part One and all of Breaking Dawn Part Two and now I like and was inspired to write this! **

**I am going to try and read the books probably but I have done lots of Wiki research in the meantime and if I make a mistake PLEASE correct me and help me and I am also open to suggestions!****I absolutely adore the Jasper and Alice couple! Just had to say that!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
